DESCRIPTION(adapted from applicant's abstract): Neuroscience researchers wish to understand the nature of the processing tasks executed within different areas of the nervous system, the codes by which information is represented during the execution of these tasks, and the nature of the neural machinery with which computational algorithms are executed. However, there are major technological problems blocking progress. One major hurdle is the ability to record from hundreds to thousands of neurons simultaneously at high acquisition rates for long durations. A second hurdle is that researchers need to analyze the massive data streams "on the fly" to enable real-time interactive management and control of the systems under study. R. C. Electronics proposes to develop instrumentation to satisfy these requirements and plans to develop a Massive Acquisition and Analysis System (MAAS). Unlike current data acquisition systems that are difficult to scale up to hundreds or thousands of channels, MAAS will take advantage of commercially available network technology to collect and transfer multi-channel high speed data at a 500+ Mbits/sec aggregate rate to a distributed processing system for real-time analysis. The system will also take advantage of using standard network protocol to deliver the data to remote researchers for "Tele-Research" applications. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Not Available